The present invention relates to a housing for coin selectors, specifically for selectors with electromagnetic coils which generate a magnetic field which is modified by the coins in its path, as a function of the intrinsic characteristics of each coin; or with selectors having sensors of an optical type. This housing has been perfected in order to avoid the classical problems arising from dirt deposited by the passing coins.
One of the most advanced and effective solutions in the area of coin selectors consists of using an electronic circuit in the pathway of coins which is capable of measuring the fluctuations in the magnetic field caused by the coins. This field is generated by a series of coils, such that with the collaboration of a series of standard measurements, the device is capable of selecting different types of coins, not only by their dimensions but also by the nature of the material from which the coins are made.
To this end, the housing of the selector is provided with a rolling ramp suitable for the passage of coins and designed to carry out the pertinent measurements. More specifically, the housing is provided with two sections joined to one another in a tilted manner, which reach their limiting positions through the use of a spring. One of these sections incorporates the electronic circuit cited above, and the other incorporates the electromagnetic coils or optical sensors, as the case may be, with a "laminar" space defined between the two, which is closed on its lower side by a thin, oblique wall belonging to one of the two sections and which determines the above-cited coin rolling ramp, and which is obviously parallel to the imaginary alignment line of the coils.
Moreover, the coins, because of their constant circulation and change of ownership, are often dirty. This dirt gradually accumulates on the areas of the housing that enter into contact with the coins, specifically on those areas of the housing where the vital elements of the housing are located, that is, on the measurement zone.
This accumulation of dirt on the coin pathways brings with it the fundamental problem of having to periodically and frequently clean the selector; otherwise, the selector will reject the coins.